Never alone
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Spoilers for the Bourne Legacy. All they had was each other. Aaron/Marta
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers for the Bourne Legacy

Title: Never alone  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Marta/Aaron  
summary: little missing scene from their first night on the boat

Former outcome agent Aaron Cross jerked awake at the familiar scream. He was on his feet gun raised before memories of his surroundings  
kicked in. Philippines, fishing junk, off the grid. Even as those snatches of reasoning pierced Aaron's fear the scream reached him once  
more. Marta...  
Aaron took off at a run clad only in dark blue boxers.

The fishing boat was small but efficient on space. There were four sleeping quarters on the lower deck each consisting of a cot and a  
tiny sitting area with a chair and table. Bamboo walls and door offered privacy. The next level down was for cargo. Under Aaron's  
initial protest Marta's sleeping quarters were two down from him with the fisherman's teenage son inbetween. They were guests on the boat  
and had to abide by local customs. Woman slept separate from the men or as much as possible in the tight quarters. The youth poked his head  
out of his quarters as Cross ran past. Aaron skidded to a halt as he caught sight of Marta. The doctor was thrashing on the cot caught in the grips of a  
nightmare. With all she'd been through Cross was surprised she hadn't had more of them.

"She'll be okay."Aaron assured the teen as he glanced behind him. "Bad dream."

The young man nodded sleepily and retreated to his own cot closing the door. Aaron hoped he wasn't lying. He'd been alone so long that  
comfort and consoling were terms almost foreign to him now. Marta had done so much for him...saved him...the very least he could do was  
ease her pain. Cross stepped in to the small room and kicked the door shut. He dropped to his knees next to the doctor's cot. The bullet wound on his  
right leg screamed in protest but he ignored set the gun on the floor. Out in the hall Aaron heard the whispered conversation between  
father and son. Then footsteps and silence.  
Silence penetrated by Marta's now softer screams and sobs.

Aaron's heart broke at the fear and sadness etched on his friend's beautiful face. He cared about Marta. It'd been a long time since he'd  
let anyone close. Aaron knew he was on a dangerous tightrope. Falling in love would be a mistake. He knew at some point he'd have to let  
Marta go. He was a danger to her. For now on this small fishing boat all they had were each other. Aaron knew she trusted him. Maybe even  
was starting to let the line of friendship blur into something else. Tenderly Aaron took Marta's hands in his and held them tightly.  
Preventing her from hurting either of them.

"Ssshhhh."Cross soothed quietly. "You're safe, Marta. I'm here...you're safe."

Slowly the sobs became sniffles. After a few minutes Aaron released the doctor's hands and rocked back on his heels watching. His eyes had  
long ago adjusted to the dim light. Aaron saw his friend's body stiffen as she woke. Disorientation clouded Marta's features as she  
sat up and looked around. Finally her troubled gaze settled on Aaron.

"You're safe."Cross promised as he inched forward. "Just a nightmare."

Marta brushed sweaty bangs off her forehead and nodded. "I remember...sorry if I woke everyone."

"You okay?Aaron asked as he tentatively reached for her right hand taking it in his.

"Yeah."Shearing replied shakily with a nod.

"Want to talk about it?"Cross inquired as Marta stared at their entwined hands.

"I was somewhere...it was all dark..."Shearing began in a trembling voice.

Aaron rose to his feet letting go of her hand as he sat next to the doctor. Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around Marta pulling  
her close. She rested her head on his bare chest.

"I don't remember anything else about the dream just an overwhelming feeling of being alone."Marta continued. "Forever alone and afraid."

Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat Cross pulled back. He freed his right hand and gently touched Marta's right cheek wiping away the  
remaining tears.

"You're never alone."Aaron whispered. "I promise you'll always have me."

Aaron wasn't sure who moved first but the next thing he knew he was kissing Marta. He had to force himself not to deepen the kiss; not to  
explore everything he wanted to. She was vulnerable there would be time later to build on this new aspect of their relationship. The fact  
that she wasn't immediately pulling away from the kiss was enough for Aaron. He allowed himself a few more minutes of the soft sweet kiss  
before pulling away. Aaron scooted gingerly back against the wall and Marta followed settling onto his lap. She laid against him using his chest  
as a pillow. Aaron wrapped his arms around Marta and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Get some rest."Cross ordered gently. "I think we're safe here for awhile."

"I hope so."Marta replied softly.

A few minutes later Aaron heard the doctor's breathing even out and knew she was asleep. Cross felt his eyelids droop and soon he too was  
asleep.


	2. Strength in many forms

Title: Strength in many forms  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: missing scene  
pairings: Alex/Marta  
Summary: Little missing scene from their first night on the boat.

When Aaron awoke he found the fishing boat quiet and he was alone. He went back to his quarters and quickly put on a pair of jean shorts and a black t-shirt. They'd managed to pick up at least one change of clothing in Manila. Running a hand through his short hair to smooth it Aaron made his way uptop. The junk was docked in a small but busy marina. After a few minutes Aaron discovered the fisherman and his son had gone for supplies. He spotted Marta halfway down leaning against the railing. She was facing away from the dock and looking out at the open sea.

Aaron closed the space between them and silently leaned on the railing next to the doctor. He didn't speak just was content to enjoy Marta's company. Aaron knew she'd talk when she was ready. Last night had been a draining experience for both of them. His main focus now was to come up with a plan to keep them safe. They couldn't stay on this fishing boat forever. Aaron was sure by now the CIA, NSA and whoever else was looking for them knew they were in the Philippines. The motorcycle chase had hardly been quiet and unobserved. It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to follow the trail and pull up satellite feed However, Aaron found himself glancing at Marta wondering what she was thinking, feeling after their kiss. Did she think he took advantage?

"Doc."Cross began breaking the silence.

"I"m not a doctor any more."Shearing replied quietly not breaking her gaze from the view.

"Marta."Cross said as he reached for her right arm.

The dark haired woman ducked out of reach and walked a few feet down folding her arms across her chest.

"That's not my name any longer. They took that from me to."The former scientist stated sadly.

Aaron walked towards his friend and pulled Marta into an embrace. "It's okay to be scared."

Marta pulled away turning so her back was to Aaron's chest. She stayed in the circle of his arms allowing Aaron to pull her back against him his arms encircling her waist.

"I passed scared when my colleagues were dying around me. I've gotten used to being terrified."Shearing said her gaze drifting back to the ocean once more. "Now that we've stopped running for a moment it's becoming more real that I'll never have my life back...not that I had much of one but it was still mine. I know doing this is keeping my family safe and I'll keep doing what I have too I just don't know if I'm strong enough."

Spinning Marta so she was facing him Aaron cupped her face in his hands.

"No matter what happens, you're going to be just fine."Cross promised.

"How can you be so sure?"Marta asked softly.

Aaron smiled as he brushed a wind blown hair away from her face. "The odds were against you before and you fought like hell to live. That woman is still here no matter what she calls herself. You'll conquer whatever comes your way."

"When you say it I almost believe it."Marta whispered as Aaron withdrew his hands and embraced her once more.

"We'll figure things out, I promise."Cross vowed as he rested his chin on top of Marta's head.


	3. storm warning

By popular demand this story will be multiple chapters or at least until I run out of ideas. :) Thanks so much for all the reviews and story alerts...honestly didn't think anybody would read this little fic. :) This chapter is a two parter. Part b will be up tomorrow.

Also when I checked the cast list for Bourne Legacy the fisherman and his son were unnamed so I named them. :)

Title: Storm warning  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Marta/Aaron

Five days into their stay on the fishing junk Aaron Cross was rudely awaken by Mother Nature. The little boat was being tossed around by a nasty storm from the sounds of the wind and rain pelting the deck above. The former outcome agent tried to get a handhold on the frame of his cot but the boat heaved once more sending Aaron sprawling onto the floor. After giving the fisherman the gold watch Aaron had replaced his in one of their resupply stops. It was a cheap sports watch but it told time and that was all he needed. Regaining his footing Cross hit the button to light the watch face. It was two forty five. Footsteps caught Aaron's attention and he glanced up seeing Marta in the doorway.

"Sounds like they need help."Shearing stated her gaze traveling to the ceiling.

Cross nodded as he grabbed a dark green t-shirt and pulled it on along with a pair of jeans. He stepped into his tennis shoes without bothering to untie them.

"I'll go, stay here."Aaron ordered feeling the need to protect his friend from anything even a storm.

Marta shook her head. "My grandfather used to take my sister and I boating in the summer. I know what to do."

Aaron studied her for a moment but then the shouts from above became louder. He nodded and the former scientist went quickly back to her quarters to get dressed. The ship rolled once more on a large wave and Aaron heard the unmistakeable sound of wood cracking. The gunshot graze to his right leg was still painful but was starting to heal. Aaron ignored the pain and quickened his pace as he climbed the ladder up to the main deck.

* * *

When Marta reached the main deck minutes after Aaron she could barely see through the fierce wind and pounding rain. The rain alone nearly knocked the former doctor off her feet. She grabbed onto the hatch that led down to the sleeping area until her eyes adjusted.. Looking toward the back of the fishing boat Marta spotted Aaron helping the elder fisherman, who they had learned his name was Mario Andrada, fight with ropes that held the mast. Marta knew from her grandfather that if they lost the mast the little motor the boat had wouldn't be much help in open sea. A shout drew Marta's attention behind and she saw the fisherman's son, Carlos, struggling to secure a stack of crates.

"Hang on."Shearing called her voice lost to the wind as she raced along the slippery deck towards the boy.

Marta and Carlos managed to secure three of the crates before the storm got worse. She paused to push wet hair away from her face and catch her breath. The wind made talking impossible and she and Carlos had resorted to using hand signals. He tapped her right arm and motioned to a heavy piece of rope and another crate on the right side of the boat which was opposite of where they were. She nodded and motioned she would follow. Just as Marta started after the teen a secondary mast broke free and hurtled towards them. Without thinking Marta shoved Carlos out of the way. Before she could move to safety herself the wooden beam at the bottom of the mast caught Marta hard in the right shoulder. She cried out in pain just as a large wave hit the boat. Marta had just enough time to glance up and see Carlos start towards her before her feet were yanked out from under her by the wind and she went sliding off the vessel.

* * *

Aaron didn't know how he knew something was wrong. It was taking all his concentration to keep his footing and hold onto the rope that was attached to the main mast. Some long buried instinct told him to look up; to look for Marta. He saw the panic on the fisherman's son's face first before he spotted Marta. She was on the deck sliding backwards on her stomach towards the water. She was trying to find a handhold to stop her momentum but there was nothing but wet wood. Another wave hit them then cutting off Aaron's view. He swore nearly letting go of the rope.

"Marta!"Cross shouted not bothering to conceal the worry and fear from his voice.

Mario caught Cross's left arm taking the rope from him. With a nod the fisherman motioned for Aaron to go. Cross took off at a reckless run nearly losing his footing twice on the unstable boat. His fear intensified as he reached the other end of the junk and all he found was Carlos. Spinning around Aaron moved to the spot where he'd last seen Marta. The wind beat at Aaron forcing him to grab hold of the railing. His heart was beating widely as he scanned the dark water below. If Marta had gone over board there was little hope of rescuing her in this bad of a storm. Not that it would stop him from diving in after her if he did spot her.

"Marta!"Aaron called once more his voice raw from fighting the wind.

Finally a familiar voice reached him somehow over the storm and Cross looked down. Marta was holding on to the slim rim of a porthole her body being tossed about harshly by the angry ocean.

"Aaron!"The dark haired woman responded fearfully.

Cross looked back at Carlos who was crawling towards him on the rolling deck. He had to hand it to the teen the youth was scared but not backing down. Aaron dropped to his knees motioning to his feet. He wished he had picked up more on the Filipino language. He'd learned a few words in their brief stay on the boat but not enough for a conversation. Not enough for Aaron to tell Carlos to hold onto his feet while he tried to reach Marta. Some how the youth understood anyway and grabbed onto Cross's ankles anchoring his own legs around a post. Aaron nodded and scooted towards the edge praying that the combined length of the two of them would be long enough for him to reach Marta. To Aaron losing Marta now was unthinkable she'd become too much a part of him. He had to try to save his friend even if Mother Nature was against them.


	4. storm warning pt b

Thanks for the reviews and story alerts glad you're enjoying it. :)

Title: Storm Warning  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Marta/Aaron

Marta wasn't sure how she was still holding onto the boat. Pure will power she supposed. It certainly wasn't strength because hers was  
about tapped out. Her right shoulder hurt like hell where the mast had hit it. She fought back panic as Aaron disappeared from her view.  
Marta knew without a doubt that he was trying to come up with a way to save her; just like always. Aaron's earlier words echoed through her  
thoughts 'I promise you'll always have me.' Marta clung to that memory drawing strength from it.

* * *

Cross shoved the increasing pain from right leg to the farthest back corner of his mind. He had no time for pain now. The position he was  
in was aggravating the wound plus Carlos's added weight didn't help. The only thing that mattered was reaching Marta. As Aaron scooted  
closer to the edge of the boat stretched out on his stomach thunder crashed and lighting cut the sky. It gave him a clearer view of Marta  
enough for his heart to jump into his throat. She was barely hanging on and appeared to be in pain from whatever injuries she'd received in  
the fall. Another hit from a wave and she'd be gone. Pushing himself through an open area in the railing Aaron lowered himself until his  
waist was at the edge of the junk. He stretched his right hand down and came to just the top of the porthole. Damn it, not good enough.  
With the storm Marta wouldn't be able to pull herself up to grab his hand. Aaron pushed himself farther off the boat till his knees brushed  
the edge. He stretched his right hand out again and was past the top rim of the porthole. Marta had seen him on his first attempt and was  
now watching him anxiously.

"Grab my hand."Cross shouted stretching his right arm out as far as he could.

Marta shifted her position best she could and reached up with her left hand. Their fingertips grazed across each other just as a wave hit the  
fishing boat. Aaron cursed as he bounced against the hull and Marta's scream chilled him. For a precious few frantic seconds Cross couldn't  
locate his friend in the dark. For a moment he thought he'd failed; thought she was gone. The crushing pain and loneliness that  
realization brought nearly took Aaron's breath away. In such a short time he'd gotten used to Marta's presence in his life. Aaron wiped  
water from his face and searched once more. Relief flooded him as Aaron saw the former doctor clinging to the very edge of the porthole  
rim with both hands.

"Marta!"Cross called trying to gain his friend's attention. "Try again...grab my hand."

Aaron saw the fear in Marta's eyes but she reached up once more for him. This time fate was with them and Aaron grabbed her hand getting a  
solid grip.

"I got you."Cross promised as he saw she was still holding on to the boat with the other. "Let go."

Marta released her hold and Aaron inched himself backwards as he pulled her back onto the boat. After what seemed like hours Marta's  
feet cleared under the railing and she sat on the deck breathing hard. Not being able to stop himself Aaron scooted closer and pulled Marta  
into an embrace. She was soaking wet and shivering but alive. After a few minutes Aaron pulled back and brushed stray wet hairs away  
from Marta's face.

"Are you hurt?"Cross demanded.

Shearing shook her head her voice trembling slightly. "No...just bruised."

Aaron noticed the rain was starting to let up along with the wind. He glanced skyward and saw some of the darker clouds moving off. The  
storm was breaking.

"Storm's letting up."Cross stated as he stood. "Let's get you downstairs and dried off."

Wordlessly Marta nodded not letting go of Aaron's right hand as she stood. As they made their way back to the hatch that led to the  
sleeping quarters

Once below deck Aaron led Marta to her quarters and set her gently on the cot. He quickly found a couple towels and wrapped one around the  
shivering woman. Marta flashed him a grateful smile as she pulled the towel tighter around her shoulders.

"You sure you're okay?"Aaron asked with concern as he lightly touched her right cheek. "You nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw you go over."

Marta nodded. "Mast hit my right shoulder but I think it's just bruised. You saved me again...not going to be able to repay you."

Aaron lightly squeezed Marta's right hand. "We're not close to being even yet. I'm going to go back up and help them finish securing the  
boat. You going to be alright for a few minutes?"

"Go."Shearing urged.

Cross met her gaze for a long moment before standing and leaving the small sleeping quarters. Once he was finished with the tasks above  
deck he and Marta were going to have a long talk. There was no way they could go their separate ways now. It might be selfish of him but  
Aaron needed her and he had a feeling she needed him too.


	5. trust

You guys are awesome. :) Thanks so much for the kind words on this story so glad you're enjoying it. I'm having fun writing these two. :) Question: Was the guy in Alaska's name ever mentioned in the movie? Marta's ex? I couldn't find it in the cast list

Title: Trust  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Marta/Aaron

After Aaron left Marta stripped off her wet clothes and left them in a pile by the right wall. The only other clean clothes she had were a gray t-shirt and matching sweat pants. Despite the lateness of the hour the air was humid and the temperature still in the eighties. Never the less Marta was freezing as she gratefully slipped into the warm outfit. She sank back onto the cot and wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders and leaned back against the wall. The adrenaline was starting to wear off and Marta was feeling the pain from her bruised shoulder and the other muscles she had pulled while trying to reach Aaron.  
Aaron….

Marta shook her head in amazement. The man had saved her life initially as a means to an end. She was a way to get the meds he needed. Once he'd viraled out Aaron could've left her at any time. Instead he had found her in the streets when she needed him. He'd come to her rescue again today. Not to mention the countless times he'd pulled her back from the brink when she'd been scared out of her mind. Either from reality or nightmares. Even Marta's ex hadn't been such a constant presence. In the beginning perhaps but the last year he was more and more distant.

A shiver went through Marta's body and she huddled further into the thin blanket. She could hear the men moving from one end of the boat to the other. The wind had stopped and Marta could no longer hear the rain. With a weary sigh the former doctor closed her eyes and tried to think of what she would do in the months to come. Marta considered herself a modern independent woman but the thought of splitting from Aaron terrified her. He was right she didn't know how to hide. How to be some one else even with the crash course she'd received as June Monroe. She was sure the CIA, NSA or whoever knew about that identity by now and she'd have to become someone else. Someone else without Aaron. Not that he'd mentioned parting ways but it was inevitable. They were bigger targets together. More recognizable no matter what disguises they had. Alone was logical and terrifying.

Marta had to be brave and that was the last thing she wanted to be. Some how she had to find the courage. Being off the grid was the only way to keep her family safe. Marta loved her sister and nieces and nephews too much to let them down. There was a slim chance she'd see them again one day if only from a distance. The thought gave Marta some hope. These days some hope was better than none.

* * *

Once the boat was cleaned up and the damages accessed Aaron went to the small kitchen at the front of the boat. Carlos and his father followed each soaked and weary. Even as tired as he was Mario shooed Aaron away from the small stove and began to prepare a light meal. Cross glanced at his watch; nearly five o'clock. The sun would be up soon. Aaron rubbed the back of his neck wearily. Nearly a week since they'd left Manila and the CIA behind. Aaron couldn't remember the last decent stretch of sleep he'd had and there was no time for it now. A warm mug was pressed into Aaron's right hand and he looked up to see Carlos's smiling face. Cross nodded his thanks and peered into the cup. It was filled with steaming chicken broth, vegetables and dumplings. It smelled heavenly.  
A few minutes later Mario set another mug in front of Aaron on a small table

"For your friend."The fisherman stated in broken English.

Cross nodded. "Thank you."

As Aaron started to pick up the mugs and to take Marta hers Mario placed a hand on his right arm stopping him. The fisherman took off the gold watch Aaron had given to pay for their passage. He handed it to Cross.

Aaron shook his head. "Yours."

"She saved my son."Mario insisted. "My house is your house…always welcome."

Cross reluctantly accepted the watch and put it in a pocket of his shorts. He nodded to the fisherman before picking up the mugs once more and headed out of the kitchen and down to the lower deck..

Aaron kicked Marta's closed door lightly with his right foot since both hands were too full to knock.

"Come."Shearing called tiredly.

"Mario fixed us some food."Cross explained as he stepped into the room and handed Marta a dull blue mug.

"Smells delicious."Marta replied as she accepted the mug and took a sip.

"Tastes good too."Aaron added as he sat down next to the ex-scientist.

"Is the boat okay?"Marta inquired as she attacked one of the dumplings with the provided spoon.

"Yeah, no hull breach; mainly cosmetic."Cross responded as he took a few mouthfuls of his own dumpling.

"Good."Shearing acknowledged.

"Mario sends his thanks."Aaron stated quietly as he set the mug on the floor. "He says because you saved Carlos we can stay as long as we want."

Marta stared at the mug in her hands. "We can't stay, can we?"

Cross studied his friend. Since he'd left she'd brushed and pulled her still wet hair up into a ponytail. Even with no makeup she looked beautiful. More than anything Aaron wanted to tell her it was going to be alright; that he had a plan. A full proof plan that would keep them safe. But he couldn't; not yet. Gently Aaron took the cup from Marta and set it on the floor. He tenderly lifted her chin with his right hand so she was forced to meet his gaze. Aaron knew he was dangerously close to falling in love; especially after nearly losing her today. His heart still clenched at the memory of Marta going overboard.

"We have options."Aaron affirmed softly. "I think we'd be a danger to them if we stay. Finding our own place somewhere in the Philippines might be best...at least for awhile. If we get on a plan we'll show up on the grid again."

"I trust you."Marta replied. "Whatever you think is best...we'll do."

Their kiss from earlier was suddenly fresh in Aaron's mind. With her face inches from his reliving that moment was all he could think about. Cross moved his right hand to the back of Marta's neck. His body moved before he could really consider the consequences. Aaron's lips captured Marta's in a kiss that was anything but chaste.. Marta deepened the kiss moving onto his lap. He slipped his hands under her shirt relishing in the softness of her skin. The need for air finally broke them apart and Marta rested her head on Aaron's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Aaron?"Shearing began once their breathing returned to normal. "We're going to have to separate eventually aren't we? I don't want them to hurt you."

Cross chuckled softly before sobering as he tucked a stray hair behind Marta's right ear. "There's no way I'm letting you go now. It's been nearly a week and they haven't found us. I promise we'll figure out a way..."

The former outcome agent trailed off realizing Marta was sound asleep. Aaron maneuvered carefully so he was in a more comfortable position. Marta didn't stir and Aaron was once again amazed by her trust. He felt the boat start to move once again and knew soon they'd be in the nearest port to make repairs. They'd have to decide to move on or stay.  
The combined gentle rhythm of the boat and the stress of the storm Aaron found his eyes drifting closed. Soon he too was asleep.


	6. Best Laid plans pt a

Thanks as always for the wonderful reviews. :)

Title: Best Laid plans  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Marta/Aaron

There were few times in his life that Aaron could remember not caring what time it was. Today was one of those. He had woken to find that even on the small uncomfortable cot he and Marta had shifted in their sleep so they were nestled together perfectly. His back to the wall, her back to his and his arms across Marta's waist. Aaron lightly brushed hair away from Marta's neck and rested his chin in the crook careful not to wake his companion. She'd been through so much and was trying so hard to keep it together.

More than anything Aaron wanted to find a way to help Marta heal. Watching people die was something you didn't get over quickly. Especially if they were people you cared about. Then to have your life threatened and turned upside down on top of it would be a lot for anyone to handle. What Marta needed was a place she could build a future without looking over her shoulder constantly. Somewhere that maybe just maybe she could be a doctor again. There were remote villages throughout the islands that needed medical care. Aaron knew if they tried to leave the Philippines the CIA would find them; they'd be a moving target again.

The ship was slowing, Aaron noted through half closed eyes. More voices could be heard which meant they were docking. Mario said it would be a few days at least to repair the storm damage. He had assured Aaron the port they were going to was safe from police. The fisherman told him not many people looked twice if something seemed amiss. People just going about their lives not wanting any trouble. Sounded perfect to Aaron. Maybe Marta would want to go ashore and get supplies of their own.

Aaron moved his head and kissed the spot of Marta's neck where his head had been resting. She stirred and turned toward him but didn't wake. Aaron smiled and placed another light kiss on her forehead and then her nose. At that Marta's eyes did open and she smiled at him.

"Hi."Shearing greeted quietly.

"Hi."Cross replied.

"What time is it?"Marta asked sleepily.

Aaron maneuvered his right arm so he could peer at the watch. "Almost ten. "Sounds like we docked. Mario said this place was safe from police was wondering if you wanted to get a change of scenery and restock our supplies?"

"We could use some more clothes."Marta commented as she slowly disentangled herself from Aaron and sat up. "I'd like to contribute to the food supply too….we've been sharing meals with them."

"Twenty minutes give you enough time to shower and change?"Aaron asked as he reluctantly stood.

Marta returned his smile. "Yes."

"I'll meet you on deck."Cross promised as he left the room and stepped into the hall.

* * *

Marta thought she would feel better after showering and changing clothes. However as she reached the junk's upper deck she felt more tired, her whole body ached and she couldn't seem to get warm. Getting sick was the last thing she needed…..the last thing they needed. The fishing boat was docked at a small but busy marina. Small huts lined the outskirts of the market area. In the background a medium sized mountain range framed the island. Clouds dotted the sky making the day partly cloudy with no trace of yesterday's storm. To Marta the sun seemed way too bright. She managed to reach Aaron trying not to squint.

"Ready?"Cross asked with a smile.

Marta nodded and found the world suddenly spinning. She closed her eyes and fumbled for Aaron's arm. Marta's grasp missed and she felt the beginnings of the worst headache ever. She took several deep breaths in an effort to keep herself upright. Marta opened her eyes to find things were still spinning though not as fast. Her palms were sweaty.

"Marta?"Aaron inquired with concern.

Shearing opened her mouth to reply but no words would come. She took a step towards Aaron and her knees buckled sending her crashing to the deck. Nausea caused Marta's stomach to roll. She heard Aaron's hurried footsteps as he ran towards her.

"Marta?!"Aaron called worriedly his voice lower and closer to Marta.

Marta wished she could answer Aaron. Wished she could open her eyes. Every movement was pain, even breathing was becoming difficult. The doctor in her tried to diagnosis what was wrong but her thoughts wouldn't come together to form anything coherent. Warm familiar hands touched Marta's wrists, neck and then her face.

"God, you're burning up."Aaron stated anxiously.

With the last of her strength Marta forced her eyes open. She caught a brief glimpse of Aaron's worried expression before darkness of unconsciousness closed in and she knew nothing more.


	7. Best laid plans pt b

Thanks as always for the reviews. Much appreciated. :)To those who asked how often I update...I work full time and am a part time college student. I update as often as I can.

Title: Best laid plans  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Marta/Aaron

When Aaron couldn't wake Marta he scooped her up into his arms and stood. He scanned the pier for Mario or Carlos but saw neither. Fighting to keep his emotions under control Cross carried Marta below deck. A million questions swirled in Aaron's mind and he pushed them aside. A few persisted adding to the former outcome agent's fear and worry.

Had she been injured worse in the fall then she'd told him?

Had a cut gone unnoticed and been infected?

Was there bacteria in the ocean that could've made her sick?

Reaching Marta's quarters Aaron laid his friend on the cot. She was burning up with fever but her body was shivering as if cold. Cross covered her with the blanket and went to his sleeping area to grab his blanket. He placed it over Marta and went to the bathroom picking up two hand towels. He doused both with water and returned to Marta. He placed one towel on the former doctor's forehead and set the other aside. He took her pulse once more to find it rapid. Aaron had received basic first aid training in the military. Enough to get you by until help came. Enough to tell you what was wrong. What concerned Aaron the most wasn't the rapid pulse or fever it was how quickly Marta had gotten sick.

She'd seemed fine the night before. Tired and in pain from the shoulder injury but Aaron hadn't detected anything else. With Marta being a doctor Aaron had trusted that she'd tell him if something more was wrong. He thought they'd gotten to that point at least...saving each others lives creates a bond of trust. Taking a steadying breath Aaron tried to concentrate on the facts. Diagnose what was wrong from what he did know...what was plausible. They were in southeast asia not known for high quality water purification, tropical diseases carried by mosquitoes were common also. Since Aaron wasn't sick he went with the latter theory.

Rocking back on his heels Aaron sighed as he looked at Marta's shivering still form. Tropical diseases such as the dengue fever were coincided often with a compromised immune system. With the travel, near death experiences and being dunked in an ocean Marta was certainly vulnerable. Aaron swallowed back the guilt as he realized his companion's illness was his fault. She wouldn't be in the Philippines if it wasn't for him. By trying to save them both he'd endangered the one person he never wanted to see hurt.

Gently Aaron took the spare towel and began to wipe Marta's neck and face. Even without a thermometer he could tell her temperature was up there. He had to get it down. Cross knew there was most likely a first aid kit on the boat that might contain aspirin or other forms of medication. However, he didn't want to leave Marta to search for it. All Aaron could do for the moment was wait for Mario to return.

"You're going to be fine, Marta."Cross promised as he lightly touched the young woman's left hand.

Saying it out loud was a way for Aaron to keep himself focused. To keep the panic away. He had to believe she was going to be fine or he wouldn't be of any help. As long as the fever came down Marta would make a full recovery. He tried not to think of the odds. Tried not to worry about how he was going to get her to a hospital if things got worse. He would turn himself in to Byer if it meant Marta would recover and have a normal, happy life. Shaking his head at the dark thoughts Aaron resumed dotting Marta's face and neck with the cool towel. Being in the military and later an outcome agent Aaron had learned to think on his feet, use what was on hand and to always have options.

"Just rest, Marta."Aaron soothed.

The pluses to the situation were that they weren't stranded. They weren't alone and they had people who knew the area. People who had dealt with this disease possibly without the aid of modern medicine. A few minutes later Marta stirred. Aaron wasn't sure if it was the coolness of the towel or his voice. He was just grateful she was coming around.

"Marta?"Cross called quietly as he linked his left hand with hers. "Doc? Can you hear me?"

Finally Shearing's eyes fluttered open. Marta's sleepy gaze met his briefly before her eyes closed once more. Aaron squeezed his friend's hand before letting go and resuming his task. Even though it'd only been for a few seconds Marta being awake had given Aaron new hope. Hope that maybe just maybe once they got past this that their luck would change for the better.


	8. Best laid plans pt c

You guys are amazing. :) Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews. Glad you're enjoying this. :) If anybody has any story ideas feel free to send them

Title: Best laid plans  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Marta/Aaron

Aaron blinked wearily at his watch; midnight. Twelve hours since Marta had fallen ill. It'd been a long time since Cross had felt this helpless and powerless. Someone he cared about was in pain and all he could do was treat the symptoms. With a sigh Aaron looked at his companion's shivering form wishing not for the first time that day that he could switch spots with Marta. However, it didn't work that way.

When Mario and Carlos had returned and learned of the situation they quickly offered aid. Aaron had been right in thinking their well stocked first aid kit contained Tylenol. It also had a thermometer. Despite the language barrier the fisherman had managed to tell Aaron that there was no cure for Dengue fever. All they could do was treat the symptoms and allow the disease to run it's course. Mario had sent his son back to the village to purchase bags of ice and had helped Aaron rouse Marta to administer the first douse of pain killers. It had taken more than ten minutes to wake Marta and despite the brief dazed look she did recognize Aaron and they were able to get her to take the medicine. Marta quickly fell back asleep. They had placed the ice bags on either side of Marta's body.

Aaron sat back down in the small wood chair Carlos had retrieved from the deck above. He'd alternated his time between pacing and sitting mostly pacing. Aaron reached for the thermometer that was resting on the small crate next to the cot. He gently opened Marta's mouth and placed the device under her tongue. When he'd taken her temperature six hours before it'd gone down a little. This time the reading was one hundred and three. It'd spiked despite the ice and medication. Fighting back fear Aaron recalled what Mario had told him about the disease. It wasn't deadly and that high fevers were common.

Putting the thermometer down on the crate Aaron picked up a small towel. There was a medium sized cooler next to the crate that contained bottles of water and extra bags of ice. Aaron took a few cubes of the ice and wrapped the towel around them. He dabbed Marta's neck with it before pressing it against the former scientist's forehead. Cross had taken to talking to his friend to fill the silence. He hoped she took some comfort in his voice.

"You'd be impressed with Carlos...he's a smart kid."Aaron began quietly as he moved the ice compress down Marta's face to her neck and back again. "He's picked up a lot of English just from being around you and me. Helped me translate from his Dad to figure out what was causing you to be ill. Need to get him some kind of present when you get better."

Aaron trailed off as he fought a yawn. He hadn't allowed himself to sleep more than a couple hours since Marta had gotten sick. He wanted to be awake if she needed him. Now Aaron settled back in the chair letting himself rest for a moment.

"I've been thinking of where to go once you get better."Cross continued. "Carlos gave me a map that showed some of the smaller lesser known villages. He said his father also knew of someone trying to sell a fishing boat for cheap. I know it's not fancy but it'd give us a place to live and keep us mobile plus a way to get some money when we need it."

Cross set the compress in the cooler and straightened in the chair. He took Marta's left hand in his and squeezed it.

"I know you've been through hell."Aaron stated softly. "And you don't know how much I wish that hadn't happened to you. That you hadn't had to give up your life everything you've fought so hard for. I am grateful that you helped me more than I can ever thank you for. It's selfish but I'm glad to have you in my life and even though it's only been a short time I can't picture my future without you in it."

Aaron leaned back in the chair and felt his eyes droop close. Despite his efforts to stay awake he was soon asleep still holding Marta's hand.


	9. best laid plans pt d

Thanks as always for the reviews. :) I've been writing fanfic for over ten years and you guys have made writing fun for me again. Much appreciated. :)

Title: Best laid plans  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Marta/Aaron

The alarm on Aaron's watch dragged him out of a restless sleep. He'd set the alarm so he could give Marta the Tylenol at the correct time and check her temperature. Yawning Aaron reset his alarm and rose to his feet. He rolled his shoulders trying to get the kinks out. The chair was two sizes too small for him but it was better than the floor. Ten minutes later Cross had completed his task. Plus he'd changed the ice bags and put clean towels underneath them. Marta's temperature was down to one hundred. Lower but not low enough to ease Aaron's worry. She'd also developed a red rash on her arms and stomach. Another trait of the disease.

The bright spot of the early morning was that Marta had been less dazed when he woke her. She hadn't said more than his name before drifting back off to sleep but it was an improvement. Her eyes were less glassy and the way she looked at him this time was different. Almost as if the brain cells that had been captured by the fever were breaking free and starting to work on their own again. Either way Aaron took it as a good sign. A quiet knock on the door caused Aaron to turn. He walked towards it and opened it finding Carlos.

"Papa has food for you."The teen explained. "I will sit; you go."

Fresh air if only for a little while was a tempting change. Still Aaron hesitated as he looked back at Marta's sleeping form. It wasn't that he didn't trust Carlos but he felt an obligation to stay. Marta hadn't seemed to recognize Mario the first time they woke her. Aaron didn't want her to be scared if she woke up and there was only Carlos.

"Go."Carlos insisted as he came and stood by the chair.

Finally the growling of Aaron's stomach convinced him to take the teen up on his offer. He'd be no help to Marta if he didn't take care of himself. With a nod he placed a hand on the young man's right shoulder.

"I'll be back in half an hour. Thanks."Cross stated as he left the small room and headed topside.

The predawn was cool for southeast Asia standards. They sky was clear and the tinges of pink and orange starting to appear on the horizon promised for a beautiful sunny day. For a moment Aaron simply leaned against the railing of the junk looking out at the ocean; enjoying the warm breeze. After a few minutes Aaron turned away from the view and continued on his way to the kitchen.  
The kitchen was housed in a hut on the bow of the ship. Inside the small area was a thatch table with two matching chairs, a iron cooking stove and a cabinet to the right of the stove that served as both a counter and storage. Waiting for him on the table was a large bowl of rice and vegetables with some form of broth, a cup of coffee and to Aaron's surprise a newspaper. Mario was turned away from him oragnizing something in the shelves above the stove.

"Good morning."Cross called gaining the elder fisherman's attention.

Mario smiled and nodded gesturing to the bowl on the table. "Eat."

"Thank you."Aaron acknowledged as he moved to the table and picked up the paper.

The paper was the New York Times, in English, dated a week ago. With a questioning expression Aaron held up the paper to Mario.

The fisherman's smile widened. "Rich client of an amigo. Trade for fresher fish."

Cross nodded at the explanation and sat down. He left the paper folded for a few moments while he ate. Part of him didn't want to know what was going on with the Blackbriar investigation. The other part knew that all the intel they had would keep them ahead of Byer. Finally when he was almost done with his meal Aaron reluctantly opened the newspaper. Cross kept his expression and body language neutral so as to not alarm his host. As he feared the FBI investigation into Blackbriar and Tredstone were still grabbing headlines. Along with a smaller sub article on the continued manhunt for Jason Bourne. The reporter had nothing new on Bourne so Aaron opened the paper to the first page.

Cross shouldn't have been surprised but he was. There was a black and white picture of him under the headline of FBI seeking information on fugitive. Quickly Aaron skimmed the article and was relieved to note that Marta was still presumed dead in the house explosion. They were only after him. Or at least only acknowledging publicly that they were looking for him. Aaron refolded the paper and set it aside. He rubbed a hand over his face and closed his eyes briefly. It would be just like Byer to leak it to the press in hopes of drawing them out. To make them travel by air. Since this article was dated over a week ago and they hadn't been confronted by anyone Aaron relaxed a bit. They were safe here for a little while longer. Which was good because Marta was in no shape to travel.

Forcing himself to finish the meal. He needed to keep up his strength. A plan was formulating in Aaron's mind as he ate. As much as he hated to uproot Marta especially with how sick she was they were going to have to leave the fishing boat. Probably in a week's time. That was all he could allow Marta for recovery. Looking down at the bowl Aaron saw it was empty. He downed the coffee and took the dishes to the counter. Mario smiled at him and handed over a steaming bowl filled with rice and chicken broth.

"For Marta."The fisherman stated.

"Thank you."Cross responded as he took the food and headed back down to the lower deck.

Aaron thanked Carlos for staying with Marta. The teen reported that there was no change and she hadn't waken. Once the younger man left Aaron settled in the chair and watched his sleeping friend. He hoped the next time she woke Marta would be able to have a conversation. He didn't want to worry her but he needed to talk things over with her.  
Their future was once more on the line.


	10. best laid plans pt e

Thanks as always for the reviews and story alerts. :)

Title: Best Laid plans  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Aaron/Marta

Marta awoke enough for Aaron to feed her some of the reheated broth. Unfortunately she wasn't coherent enough to have the lengthy conversation needed. As she slept Aaron spent the remainder of the day going over their options. They still had the forty thousand dollars he'd stashed in the liner of the jacket. If he was able to obtain the fishing boat cheap enough they could stretch the remainder of the money for a long time. Maybe eventually put it in an interest bearing saving account under an alias.

The more Aaron thought about it the more he liked the idea of them living on a boat. If they stayed somewhere on land there was always a chance the owner or landlord would turn them in. They'd have to shoot their way out and run. That was something Aaron didn't want to put Marta through again. With the boat they could duck into some unpopulated cove or bay; their only enemy being mother nature. It would also shorten the time they'd have to stay with Mario and Carlos. Aaron could handle the boat on his own while Marta recovered.

Satisfied with the plan Aaron refolded the maps and put them in a small gray backpack. He placed the backpack next to the cooler and picked up the thermometer. He checked Marta's temperature once more to find it was a little lower. With a yawn Aaron set the thermometer back on the small crate by the cot. He sat back down in the chair and took a nap.

Fingers closing around his woke Aaron. He jerked upright almost rising to his feet. It was only then that he realized Marta was awake and her left hand was holding onto his. Sitting back Aaron saw with relief that Marta's dark eyes were clear and showed no sign of disorientation or confusion for the first time in days.

"Aaron."Shearing greeted with a weak smile as she slowly sat up.

Marta's voice was dry and hoarse but it was music to Aaron's ears. Cross squeezed her hand briefly before releasing it. He reached over to the cooler and opened it retrieving a bottle of water. He took the lid off and pressed it into his companion's left hand.

"I know you're thirsty but drink it slow."Aaron cautioned as he retook his seat.

Marta followed the instructions and took several small sips. After a few moments she met her friend's gaze.

"What happened?"Shearing asked.

Aaron leaned forward resting his forearms on his knees

"You were sick...Dengue fever it's transmitted by mosquitoes."Cross explained. "Had a high fever for a couple of days."

"Explains why I feel like I was hit by a truck."Marta replied wearily. "What day is it?"

"Thursday."Aaron replied as he glanced at his watch. "Just after six p.m."

"Have you taken care of me this whole time?"Marta inquired after drinking more water.

Aaron nodded. "Carlos and I switched off a few times but mainly me."

"Thank you."Marta acknowledged quietly.

"You did the same for me."Cross commented as he reached once more to pick up the thermometer .

Cross went through the now familiar routine of taking Marta's temperature. After a few minutes he pulled the device out of her mouth and held it up to read. A wide smile broke as Aaron saw the results.

"Your fever finally broke."Cross exclaimed happily as he set the thermometer back on the crate.

Marta closed her eyes and rested her head back against the wall. "If you say so. I still feel like crap...and I thought having the flu was bad."

"Do you think you could eat something?"Aaron asked.

Shearing opened her eyes and nodded.

Aaron moved over to the cot and touched Marta's right arm briefly. "I'm going to go see if Mario has any of the broth left. Be right back."

"Okay."Marta acknowledged.

* * *

After Aaron left Marta forced herself to drink more of the water. She knew that keeping herself hydrated was one of the best ways to rid her body of the sickness. Despite how awful she felt Marta found herself smiling at Aaron's tenderness towards her. Marta was constantly amazed at how much he had changed in the short time they'd been on the run. She was seeing glimpses of his old self before the meds and training of Tredstone had taken over. Marta was fortunate to have him in her life.

Gingerly easing herself to the edge of the cot Marta placed the bottle of water on the small crate that was acting as a nightstand. As she straightened she saw the maps sticking out of a gray backpack. A nagging sense of alarm trickled into Marta's thoughts. Aaron had told her before the storm that he thought they were safe here. Why then did it look like he was looking at options? What had changed? Curiosity won out and Marta carefully reached to pull the maps out of the bag. A light wave of dizziness hit her and she waited for it to pass. Once it did she grasped the maps and took them out before sitting back onto the cot.

With her hands trembling from a mixture of fear, sickness and anxiety Marta pulled the two maps away from each other. When she did a newspaper folded in half fell into her lap having been tucked between the maps. The former scientist straightened the paper and saw that not only was it in English but it was the New York Times. Marta scanned the front page for a date and saw it was from a week ago. The top half of the page contained stories of the FBI investigation into Tredstone and the ongoing search for Jason Bourne. Frantically Marta skimmed the articles and was relieved that there was nothing new. She was about to set the paper aside when Marta discovered the top corner of the second page had been folded under. She flipped to that page and was startled to see a picture of Aaron staring back at her.

It took Marta several minutes to calm herself enough to focus on the article. Even longer for her brain to make sense of the words. The length of the story was barely two paragraphs. Long enough to tell readers who Aaron Cross was and that he was a wanted fugitive for the ongoing FBI investigation into Tredstone. These people had taken her life without a second thought. Turned her world upside down and inside out after everything she had done for the outcome program. All the endless shifts, no personal advancement and secrecy amounted to nothing. The only thing she had left was the fragile new beginning she was building with Aaron. Marta was so engrossed in the newspaper that she didn't hear the door open. Didn't hear Aaron's footsteps as he approached. The young woman jumped a mile when he spoke.

"I was going to tell you."Cross began quietly as he sat down in the chair bowl of soup in hand. "You're just starting to get better...I didn't want to scare you."

Marta set the paper in her lap watching as Aaron tripped over his words trying to explain the newest threat. She pushed the maps aside but still held onto the newspaper.

"When did you get this?"Shearing asked softly.

"Yesterday."Aaron stated. "Mario got it from a friend of his who has a rich client. The client sends the Times as an incentive to get fresher fish. Mario thought we'd like some news from home."

"Does he know?"Marta inquired.

"No."Cross confirmed with a shake of his head.

Marta's hands tightened around the paper. "They must know I'm still alive. Why does it only mention you?"

Aaron passed the bowl of soup to Marta. She reluctantly let go of the paper and took the nourishment.

"Byer's trying to flush us out."Cross explained with a sigh. "Just going to have to be more careful...wear disguises."

Marta looked down at the bowl in her hands. As she stared at the liquid she tried to conjure up courage to ask her next question. The one dealing with what had become her greatest fear since discovering the newspaper. Finally Marta set the soup on the crate and took a deep breath.

"We're splitting up, aren't we?"Marta asked hating how weak and shaky her voice sounded. "Is that the new plan?"

Aaron scooted forward in the chair taking both of Marta's hands between his own. "No. I told you that you'll always have me and I meant that."

Marta continued to look at their entwined hands. She wanted nothing more than to believe him. However her luck hadn't been the greatest lately.

"Doc, look at me."Cross urged as he untangled his right hand and touched Marta's chin forcing her to meet his gaze. "I did for half a second consider splitting up when I saw the article. Thought it would be safer for you if I left. I could give Byer a few false leads draw them away from this area. But I came up with a better plan that'll keep us safe...keep us together."

Marta felt relief wash over her. Aaron could easily have saved himself...start over somewhere; new identity. Instead he stayed despite the risk.

"Trust me."Cross said softly.

"I do."Shearing replied.

Aaron broke contact as he rose to his feet. He sat down next to Marta and eased back so he was leaning against the wall. Aaron took her right hand and pulled Marta back against him into an embrace. Marta melted into his arms. The little strength she had gained earlier had left and she felt exhausted. Marta turned on her side and nestled against Aaron using his chest as a pillow. She didn't want to think about anything right now. No Tredstone, No Byer no guns and death. Marta didn't have the strength to worry any more. Aaron placed a light kiss on her forehead as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"We'll be okay."Aaron promised.

As she drifted off to sleep Marta's last thought was that she believed him. Some how they would be okay.


	11. A hint of normalcy pt a

I had planned on getting so much more writing done this weekend than I did. I started to get a cold on Friday and the weekend went down hill from there. Still sniffling and coughing but wanted to update this story at least a little bit since you guys have been so wonderful. I truly appreciate every review and story alert am very glad you guys are enjoying this so much. :)

Title: A hint of normalcy  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Marta/Aaron

It'd only been three days but some how Marta felt so much better. Maybe it was the hours spent sitting in the sunshine instead of cooped up below deck. Since they were still docked at the marina Aaron had bought her a floppy straw sun hat and sun glasses as a disguise for her to wear. It took Marta a full day to convince Aaron that she was alright to be by herself. She was keeping fluids and food down and the rash that had appeared on her skin was going away.

It was just after midday when Aaron slid into the chair next to Marta. With a smile Marta glanced up from the spiral notebook she'd been writing on. While Aaron had been helping Mario with the boat repairs she had been helping Carlos with his English. Though as Aaron had pointed out earlier the teen was a fast learner and didn't need much coaching. Still it was something to keep Marta busy and she enjoyed it.

Since reading the newspaper article Aaron had chosen to wear a black baseball cap, usually on backwards, and sunglasses when he was above deck as his disguise. However with helping Mario with the boat repairs Aaron had taken off his shirt and was wearing only a pair of jean shorts, sneakers, and the baseball cap. The sunglasses were hanging from a black cord around Aaron's neck. Marta had never denied that Aaron was a sexy, good looking man. The kindness and affection he'd shown her over the past week had only magnified his attractiveness. The combination of good looks and a good heart was a hard thing to find. The way Aaron was looking at her now took Marta's breath away.

"Hi."Shearing greeted as she put her pen down.

"Hi."Aaron responded with a grin. "You look even better today than yesterday. You've got a lot of your color back. How are you feeling?"

Marta felt her heart melt like a teenager at Aaron's continued concern for her welfare. "Feeling a lot more human and a lot less like I got hit by a truck."

Aaron leaned in and kissed Marta quickly. "Good. You feel up to dancing?"

Shearing raised an eyebrow. "Now?"

"No, there's a festival in the village tonight celebrating the fishing season."Aaron replied with genuine excitement. "Carlos told me that a lot of the neighboring villages come in for this. Lots of people we can stay to the outskirts of the crowd...good food...music."

Aaron's enthusiasm was catching and Marta laughed. She nodded and looped her arms around his neck pulling the former outcome agent in for another kiss.

"Sounds wonderful."Marta stated when the kiss ended.

Aaron tipped the rim of Marta's hat back. "Guess we could consider this our first date."

"Yes we could."Marta replied with a smile. "Since there is dancing and food involved."

Cross kissed Marta once more before reluctantly looking at his watch. "I better go."

"How are the repairs coming?"Marta asked as she untwisted her arms from Aaron's neck and settled into the chair.

"Almost done. Mario thinks we'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon."Cross replied as he stood.

"Good."Marta acknowledged.

"Be ready at six."Aaron instructed with a grin.

"Okay."Shearing agreed as she watched Aaron head to the stern of the junk where Mario was waiting.

As Marta tried to return her attention to her notebook she found herself looking forward to the festival. With all she and Aaron had been through in the last few weeks they deserved to have some fun.


	12. A hint of normalcy pt b

Thanks as always for the reviews :)

Title: Hint of normalcy  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairing: Marta/Aaron

After showering and changing into jeans and a black t-shirt Aaron went above deck. Since this outing was at night Aaron had opted to use the crowd as his disguise and leave the other items on the boat. He still had a half hour until he was supposed to meet Marta. Part of him was regretting suggesting the date idea. It was risky for them to be out in public even in a remote fishing village. The smile that had lit up Marta's face when he mentioned the festival made the risk worth it.

Leaning against the boat's railing Aaron looked at the marina and the village beyond. It had been transformed during the afternoon. Bright colorful paper lanterns hung from buildings. Strings of small white lights cris-crossed the streets. Small white tables with matching chairs had been set up along the water front and vendors could be seen either on mobile carts or small booths.

Aaron just hoped this was the right idea. With the situation they were in all he and Marta had to rely on were each other. Spending so much time with one person was never easy. Complicate that with any kind of romance and things could go south really quickly. Above all Marta's safety was the most important thing to Aaron. Which was why he should talk her out of going to this festival tonight. Cross knew once he was alone with Marta on a purely personal romantic occasion his judgment and self control would be compromised.

Footsteps caused Aaron to turn. He smiled seeing Marta standing by the hatch that led to the lower deck. She was wearing a skirt with a blue and green floral pattern and a short sleeved white blouse. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and black sandals covered her feet. A simple seashell bracelet dangled from Marta's left wrist.

"Hi."Cross greeted as he closed the space between them.

"Hi."Marta replied with a smile. "I was able to go into the village this afternoon and purchase something to wear. Carlos pointed me toward a shop that might have a dress. I was lucky to find this outfit."

Aaron squashed the worry that surfaced at the revelation that Marta had gone somewhere without him. She had proven she could take care of herself and think on her feet. Surprisingly it gave Aaron a little bit of comfort knowing that if something happened to him she'd be okay. Shaking off the dark thoughts Aaron lightly touched Marta's right cheek. She looked stunning the light back in her dark eyes; color in her face.

"You look beautiful."Cross stated softly.

Marta blushed. "Thanks, you look nice too."

Aaron grinned as he took her right hand in his. "Ready to go?"

"If you are."Shearing replied.

Minutes later they were strolling through the small marina. The streets were packed with people and vendors. To Marta it was the best medicine she could ask for. To be surrounded by laughter and music and people having a good time.

"You hungry?"Aaron asked.

"Starved."Marta replied.

"Me too. Let's see what these guys have."Aaron suggested moving towards a group of vendors on the right side of the street.

They went from booth to booth finally deciding on four entrees they could share. Marta couldn't help but smile at Aaron's curiosity and enthusiasm at learning what the different foods were. They found a table on the far side of the marina and sat down. The meal passed in companionable silence. Marta couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this relaxed. The weather was perfect, the trade winds light and the sky clear. The sun had set while they were deciding on food casting brilliant colors across the water.

"Thank you."Shearing stated.

Aaron reached across the table taking Marta's free hand in his. "For what?"

"For tonight; for everything."Marta replied quietly

Aaron put down his fork and leaned across the table kissing Marta. She responded allowing herself to enjoy the moment. The need for air finally caused them to break apart and sit back in their chairs. A trio of musicians with guitars walked by and stopped near a cluster of tables a few feet away. They began to play a slow, sweet melody. Marta stood and extended her right hand towards Aaron.

"You promised me a dance."Shearing reminded as Aaron smiled and stood.

"I did, didn't I?"Aaron said as he took Marta's hand and pulled her away from the table. "I can't promise I won't step on your feet."

Marta smiled as they began to dance. One thing she would never grow tired of was the feeling of Aaron's strong protective arms around her. After a few minutes of stumbling trying to avoid each others feet they lost themselves in the music. The rest of the world melted away and at least for that moment things were perfect.


	13. adjustment pt a

Title: Adjustment  
Author: Cindy Ryan

Eric Byer would most likely never eat seafood again. The retired Air Force Colonel was very tired of anything to do with fish. While tracking Cross he'd been to every fishing village within a hundred miles of Manila. Cross was Byer's mistake pure and simple. That's why he was still in the Philippines instead of a fleet of field agents. After almost a month Eric had sent his team home. He'd be better on his own. Having Cross's picture in the press had helped. It'd gotten the lead on the fishing boat. However the satellite angle and the nearby surveillance cameras hadn't had a good view of the boat's registration number and marking.

So for now Cross had the upper hand. Byer had regrouped back in Manila and was currently sitting in a run down hotel room by the waterfront. He stared at the eight by ten photos he'd received by fax. They were the latest they had of Marta Shearing from the airport. Byer had given the order for his team back home to do a full media blitz on the good doctor. She was the key to getting Cross. Beyer would bet a year's salary on it. When he found Marta he'd find Aaron. Then he could clean up this mess and go home.

* * *

After helping Carlos clear away the breakfast dishes Marta found Aaron sitting at the table near the front of the boat. The sail was at full mast and they were making good time to their next port. Smiling Marta leaned back against a stack of crates watching Aaron. He had a map spread out in front of him and a spiral notebook next to it. Their date last night had been wonderful. Better than Marta had expected considering their current situation. Marta was still wary that they could stay together. Then again as she had found out the hard way recently life never went as planned.

Yawning Marta made her way to the table and sat down. She wasn't quite a hundred percent yet. Their late night had almost zapped Marta of her newfound strength. But what it had done for her emotional recovery was worth being a little tired.

"Hi."Cross greeted with a smile as he leaned in to kiss Marta.

"Hi."Shearing replied as they broke apart. "So what's our next port of call?"

"I think our luck is changing."Aaron stated as he slipped an arm around Marta's shoulder's drawing her close. "I got confirmation from Mario that the sale on our boat went through with no problem. She'll be waiting for us at the next stop."

Marta felt her heart flutter at 'our boat'. She should be nervous at the prospect of this new life. All she knew was gone. All that she'd worked for. Her friends, colleagues; murdered. Marta would adjust if she admitted it to herself she already had.

"Can't wait to see it."Shearing commented as she rested her head on Aaron's right shoulder.

"It's smaller than this and not as fancy."Cross explained.

Marta squeezed Aaron's right hand. "We'll make it work."

Aaron's smile widened at her words and Marta could only hope it was true. That Byer and everyone else would forget they existed and just let them be lost.

"I thought we'd go up the coast of this island here."Aaron said as he pointed to the map. "See what we can find."

"I was thinking I could teach English here and there if there's someone in need of a teacher."Marta suggested.

"You don't want to help me fish?"Cross teased in mock hurt.

Marta punched Aaron lightly in the chest. "Thought you were superman and could do it all?"

"Not superman any more."Cross replied quietly.

Shearing felt new anger for Treadstone and Blackbriar. The project had such promise at the start; such hope. It'd been supposed to be a good thing for America and for science. Now it was nothing but regrets.

Marta pulled back slightly and lightly caressed Aaron's right cheek. "You'll always be superman to me."

Aaron kissed Marta before saying softly. "I'm lucky to have you."

Marta squeezed Aaron's right hand once more before snuggling against him resting her head on Aaron's chest. He wrapped his right arm around her holding her close. More than anything Marta wished she could stay in Aaron's arms forever. Maybe just maybe as Aaron had said earlier their luck was changing.


	14. adjustments pt b

Sorry guys for the long delay in updates. Real life has been busy plus I hit writer's block on this one. Have it figured out now hope this was worth the wait. Should have the next chapter up this weekend. Thanks as always for the reviews and story alerts. :)

Title: adjustments  
author: Cindy Ryan

"It's all there counting it isn't necessary." Eric Byer stated as he scowled at the young Asian man who sat across from him in the small restaurant.

"I'm the one taking the risk so I'll count it."The hired gun replied with a smirk.

"Your time to waste."Byer commented.

A few minutes later the terms of the deal were ironed out to each party's liking. The henchman left and Byer leaned back in his chair and finished his meal. The D.C. end of the Treadstone fallout was messy and would be for some time. At least Eric would be able to report that after today the only loose end left would be Bourne.

* * *

It was early afternoon when they arrived at the next fishing village. They didn't have much so it didn't take Aaron and Marta long to gather  
their things. When it was time for them to say goodbye to their friends Marta found herself at a loss for words. She hugged both of  
them tightly knowing saying thank you wasn't enough but she did so anyway. If it hadn't been for their generosity Marta didn't know if  
she would've been able to care for Aaron on her own. Especially with Byer after them. Wiping away tears Marta stood on the dock with Aaron.  
Mario and Carlos gave a final wave as they maneuvered the junk out into the bay. Aaron tucked an arm around Marta's waist and they walked  
to the marina.

This village was slightly bigger than the last and just as busy. Ships of various sizes unloaded crates containing anything  
from food to blue jeans and electronics. The sky was overcast damping the beauty of the mountains that ringed the marina. A chill went up  
the former doctor's spine and she knew it had nothing to do with the weather. Something was wrong about this place. Trying to shake off  
the intuition Marta took Aaron's left hand in hers as he led her through the crowd. They went left and down several piers until coming  
to a stop. Waiting for them was their new home. The junk was smaller than Mario's and had seen better days. The sail was in good shape but  
the mast was battered and the wood peeling in places. The hull had scuff marks and was in need of a coat of paint. Still it was a fresh  
start and a safe means of transportation that didn't encounter police or border agents.

"Mario's friend, Alejandro said the engine was new along with the radar and sonar equipment."Aaron explained as he led the way up the  
gangplank and onto the deck."So it just needs cosmetic work which won't take long to fix."

Smiling despite the bad feeling Marta wrapped her arms around Aaron's neck and drew him in for a kiss. Once they parted Aaron lightly  
caressed Marta's right cheek before pulling her back against him into an embrace.

"It's perfect."Shearing stated quietly. "When can we leave?"

Aaron grinned. "Want to pick up a few supplies and then we can get going."

"Let's figure out what we need."Marta replied as she turned in Aaron's arms to face him. "And take care of that task. Then tonight I think  
we've earned a little celebration."

"I like how you think."Cross acknowledged huskily as he brushed a wind blown dark hair from Marta's face. "We'll be okay here, I promise."

Marta nodded as she interlaced their hands. She wished she had Aaron's faith. A nagging doubt kept whispering at the back of Marta's mind  
that this was just the eye of the storm. The back half hadn't hit them yet.

when they finally pulled out of port an hour later Marta couldn't stop smiling. Mainly because of how happy Aaron was at the helm. He looked like a ten year old boy. Big smile and eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Maybe he had a childhood dream of being a pirate or a sailor. Marta felt herself relaxing too. The uneasiness she'd felt in the port was gone. She didn't know if it truly had been a bad vibe or just overworked nerves. Either way Marta was glad it was gone.  
The former scientist walked over and stood at Aaron's left side as he maneuvered the junk out of the bay.

"I don't have to call you Captain, do I?"Shearing asked with a smile.

Aaron laughed as he kissed Marta quickly. "No."

"Anything I can do?"Marta asked as she leaned against Aaron's left shoulder.

Cross shook his head. "No, we've got a good wind...should be fine once we get out to open water."

"Good."Shearing acknowledged as she snuggled against Aaron and he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders.

* * *

The sun was just starting to set when Aaron pulled the junk into a small cove. With the ship secure the former outcome agent went to the small kitchen at the front of the boat. Marta had gone there a half hour before to begin organizing the supplies. The smells of fish, rice and a vegetable Aaron couldn't quite place reached him. Cross smiled as he leaned against the door frame and watched Marta prepare dinner. He could certainly get used to having someone to share meals with. Aaron knew Marta was quickly becoming more to him than a traveling companion. He wanted to share every moment of every day with her. Not just because of their situation but for the simple reason she'd become a part of him. Aaron wasn't naive enough to label the bond they had as love. It was too early for that and she'd been through too much to add his feelings to the mix. They had time to sort things out.

"Smells wonderful."Cross commented as he stepped into the small room.

Marta glanced up turning away slightly from the stove top. "Hope it tastes as good. This contraption is something I'm not used to cooking on."

Aaron closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around Marta's waist pulling her back against him. He placed a kiss on the right side of her neck as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sure it will be."Cross stated.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and set the table?"Shearing suggested.

Aaron stole another kiss as he pulled away and stepped back. "Sure."

As he set the table Aaron knew things couldn't continue this well. It was the nature of things for all good there had to be a bad. For the moment Aaron would enjoy the good and pray that whatever was to come he'd be able to protect Marta from it.

* * *

The man Byer had hired cut the engine of the small speedboat and coasted to the shore just up from the cove Cross had ducked into to. He had caught a lucky break catching up to the American couple at the marina. After that it was easy to follow them. Would be easy to finish the rest o the job too. Just a matter of picking his opportunity

* * *

"Stop."Marta commanded with a laugh.

"What?"Cross asked innocently. "It was the best fish I've ever had."

"Flatter."Shearing stated with a blush.

The meal was almost completed. Each had a few bites remaining on their plates. As she met her dinner companion's gaze Marta still couldn't get over the bond between them. She trusted Aaron more than anyone else with the exception of her family. Even more than her ex. On one level it scared her to be that connected to another human being. But with the situation they were in it was comforting. Marta knew that Aaron would do anything to keep her safe. She would do the same for him.

"You cooked so I'll do the dishes."Cross offered as he stood picking up a plate.

Marta shook her head as she rose to her feet. "Leave those."

Aaron grinned. "As the lady wishes."

Marta closed the space between them and pulled Aaron into an embrace. She needed to be close to him. Needed the physical contact, the feeling of being cared for when Marta was in Aaron's arms. Aaron didn't need much encouragement and the kiss deepened almost instantly. Their tongues met and twined as hands roamed underneath clothes. Marta pressed her hips against Aaron's as his hands undid her ponytail and ran through her hair.

With a moan Marta tugged Aaron's shirt free of his pants. He stepped back to take it off allowing a brief moment for them to catch their breath. Just as Aaron tossed the shirt on a chair and took Marta back in his embrace gunshots rang out. One bullet shattered the glass of the porthole above the stove. The other hit the only light plunging the area into darkness. Marta couldn't contain a startled scream as Aaron pulled her down and shoved her under the table.

"They found us."Shearing whispered fearfully.

Aaron's blue gaze darkened as he pulled a small hand gun from his right boot and rose to his feet. "Stay here."

"Aaron."Marta protested not knowing what help she could be but didn't want him out of her sight.

Suddenly the roof of the kitchen exploded inwards as a man dropped in landing in the center of the room. Both Aaron and Marta ducked from the shower of debris that rained down. Marta heard Aaron grunt in pain as a large piece of wood hit him over the head and he crumbled to the floor. Marta glanced up to see a handsome Asian man in his thirties with the beginnings of a goatee. His hair was cut short almost military style and he wore black jeans and a long sleeved matching t-shirt. Marta spotted a large tattoo on the right side of the intruder's neck but in the dim light from the moon she couldn't make it out clearly.  
Reaching for Aaron the former doctor found he had a pulse but a nasty gash along the back of his head. She was on her own.

"We don't want any trouble."Shearing stated she stood. "I think you have us mistaken with someone else."

The intruder shook his head as he smiled. "No, Dr. Shearing, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be."

Instinctively Marta placed herself in front of Aaron's unconscious form.

The henchman smiled. as he pulled out a cell phone and placed it on the table. "Noble, but I'm not killing him today."

Marta winced as the man grabbed her roughly pulling her away from Aaron. He whipped her around and placed her in a chokehold before dragging Marta out of the kitchen. They climbed into a small speed boat and the man handcuffed Marta to the boat. He started the engine and pulled out of the bay. Marta could only pray that Aaron wasn't hurt badly and this wouldn't end as terribly as she feared.


	15. adjustments pt c

Thanks as always for the reviews and story alerts. :)

Title: adjustments  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Marta/Aaron  
notes: see part one

A piercing pain in his lower back woke Aaron. Blinking groggily the ex-outcome agent sought out the source of the pain as he gingerly sat up. Aaron found a jagged piece of a dinner plate and pulled it out from where it was now tangled in his shirt. Thankfully the only damage was a shallow cut. He tossed it aside wincing as that small movement made his head pound.

Trying to ignore the pain Aaron fought to remember what happened. He could tell from his vantage point that the kitchen was empty. As Aaron surveyed the small area his memories slowly returned. Along with them anger and fear. Spying his gun a few feet away Aaron grabbed it and stood. Pain shot through his old injury but he shoved it aside. Marta was all that mattered.

A quick search of the boat confirmed Aaron was alone. His only solace was that there were no further signs of a struggle; no blood trail. Byer wanted Marta alive if for no other reason than to get revenge. It bought Aaron some time...time to come up with a plan. He went below deck and grabbed a small black backpack and began to gather supplies. A glance at his watch told Aaron two hours had passed. He also took time to apply bandages and clean his wounds. Falling over from mistreated injuries wouldn't help Marta any.

As Aaron went about his tasks he tried not to think about anything other than a rescue plan. But keeping Marta separate from those plans was near impossible. He'd let his guard down. Thought they were safe and she'd paid the price. The Byer he had known was gone. Aaron's advisory was a man desperate enough to hire a mercenary. A man willing to do anything to protect what was left of his career. Do anything to cover his mistakes. Byer saw Aaron as only an obstacle nothing more. This revenge wasn't personal it was business and that made it more dangerous.

Returning to the kitchen wearing a fresh pair of jeans and a clean dark gray t-shirt Aaron set the backpack on the stovetop. It was the only space that was clear of debris. As Aaron turned away from the stove he heard a slow beep. Pulling his gun from the waistband of his jeans Aaron slowly moved around the kitchen. It took two beeps to find the disposable cell phone among the shattered wine glasses and silverware on the table. He picked it up and flipped it open finding an icon for a waiting text message. Aaron hit the correct keys to call up the message. Simple instructions filled the screen in dark yellow type: Hit speed dial one. Clearing the screen Aaron hit the speed dial and raised the phone to his left ear. Three rings later and a now familiar Asian voice answered.

"Finally awake are we, Mr. Cross?"

"Let me talk to Marta."Aaron replied without preamble.

"Making demands this early is not wise."The assailant cautioned.

"Whatever Byer wants won't happen unless I know she's alive."Aaron countered his grip tightening on his gun.

"Very well."The mercenary relented.

"Aaron?"

Relief washed over Aaron at hearing Marta's voice. She sounded frightened and tired and that caused Aaron's anger to rise once more.

"Are you hurt?"Cross demanded.

"Nothing bad."Shearing replied quietly.

"Doc."Aaron prompted his imagination of her possible injuries causing his worry to intensify.

"I'm okay..."

"I will send a message with coordinates."The Asian man interrupted taking the phone back."No hero moves, Mr. Cross..."

The call went dead an efficient end to the kidnappers threat. A few seconds later the text came through. From his hours of studying the maps Mario had given him Aaron knew Marta was on an island to the north. Small and uninhabited...no help. Aaron was on his own to get Marta back. Nothing he couldn't handle. Byer wanted a final showdown he'd get it. One way or another this would end and Marta would be safe.


	16. adjustments pt d

Many thanks to all who have been so supportive of this little story. This is the last chapter and I hope you enjoy it as much as the others.

Title: Adjustments  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Byer smiled as he lowered the night vision binoculars. Finally things were coming together and he was that much closer to closing the book on Treadstone. Things had gotten way out of hand and that was partially his fault. After tonight it'd be back to business as ususal Byer clicked his handheld radio to an open channel.

"Make sure our guest finds his way."The former colonel ordered.

"Yes, Sir."

Byer looked through the binoculars once more at the Junk. He was sure Cross wouldn't have any trouble locating them. That's why he had picked this location there was nowhere to hide. No aid within a hundred miles. Setting aside the binoculars Byer turned to his captive.

"Time to see how much you really mean to Aaron Cross."Byer stated.

Shearing shook her head. "You don't have to do this. He's no threat to you."

Byer stroked a hand down Marta's right cheek. "You both know too much. Knowledge in the wrong hands is always a threat."

"Aaron you're a hard man to find."Byer commented darkly."Made me use tactics I normally wouldn't."

A few minutes later Aaron arrived escorted by the Asian hired gun.

Cross shook off the grip of the henchman and looked at Marta. "Did they hurt you?"

Marta met Aaron's gaze for too long of a moment before shaking her head. "No."

Aaron got the unspoken truth. Nothing deliberate. No blows that didn't come from a struggle.

"I assure you the good doctor is unharmed."Byer said as he leaned against a stack of crates gun held lightly at his left side.

Cross met his former commanding officer's gaze. "Let her go."

"As I informed Marta."Byer replied. "You both know too much."

"Make a deal then."Aaron suggested. "Me for her."

"Aaron."Shearing protested.

"That's why you took her in the first place."Cross continued. "Between you and I we can get Marta a new identity….she'll disappear; get a new life. Off the grid….no threat to you or Treadstone."

Aaron saw Byer nod but it wasn't in agreement. Before the former outcome agent could move the Asian hired gun walked over to Marta and roughly yanked the doctor to her feet. Aaron caught sight of a flash of metal as the younger man pressed a wicked looking knife against Marta's throat.

"You must think I'm stupid."Byer snapped.

Cross shook his head. "No."

"The doctor has proven she can't be trusted. That she'll go to great lengths to protect you and bring justice to her friends.."The former colonel stated as he raised his gun at Aaron. "There will be no negotiation."

Aaron held up his hands. "You're making this harder than necessary. You can still get what you want without blood on your hands."

"I gave up caring about the blood on my hands a long time ago. Innocents get caught in the cross fire it's how things are."Byer replied.

Suddenly the small metal table toppled over taking the other chair with it. Both hit the nearby rocks with a loud crash. Aaron glanced up to see Marta had used her own chair as a weapon. She'd twisted around and shoved the Asian man back.  
Aaron moved towards Marta's captor but the younger man was faster. Faster and mad. The henchman unlocked Marta's handcuff kicking the chair away with a loud clang. He whipped the doctor around so her back was to him and pressed the knife to the base of her throat. Cross backed off raising his hands.

"You are a fighter, Doctor Shearing, I will give you that."Byer stated as he walked towards his captive. "And you're loyal. Both qualities will not serve you well today."

"Byer."Aaron pleaded.

"You put her at risk, Aaron."The former colonel snapped as he turned.

Byer was right. Aaron had put Marta in danger by taking her with him. He'd had no choice. She was the only one that could free him from the meds.

"No! I wanted to help."Marta protested. "To put an end to Treadstone."

"There have been many sacrifices for Treadstone."Byer stated calmly. "You did ground breaking work for the project. It's a shame no one will ever know about it."

An airplane skirting the island broke the tense silence startling the henchman slightly. It was just enough for the knife to move away from Marta's neck. She ducked out of the Asian man's grasp and scrambled away from her captors. Aaron took advantage and hit the younger man with a swift right uppercut. The blow sent the hired gun staggering but he was still able to regain his balance and took a swing at Cross. The former outcome agent dodged and lashed out with his left foot landing a blow to the henchman's right thigh. He bobbled and toppled into the metal table. The table collapsed under his weight and turned sideways and landing on top of the now unconscious Asian man.

"That's more than enough."Byer snapped causing Aaron to turn.

Cross saw Marta was in the same spot she'd been earlier but now Byer was holding a gun aiming it at her heart. Aaron saw Byer pull the trigger back. There was no time to think, no time to plan. All he could do was react and pray it was enough. Cross launched himself at Byer and they landed in a tangle of arms and legs. The gun between them went off at the impact. Aaron heard Marta call his name. Beneath him Byer gasped in pain his eyes bulged before turning the glassy stare of death. Gingerly Aaron pulled away and saw the gun laying across Byer's chest. The bullet had went into the colonel's heart.

"Aaron!"Marta cried as she skidded to a stop next to Cross. Rocks and sand scattered.

"Oh God."Shearing whispered as she saw the blood on Aaron's shirt.

Gently Aaron stood and pulled Marta away from Byer's body.

"It's not mine."Cross assured his companion."I'm okay."

Aaron tucked Marta into an embrace. "He's dead…it's over. You're safe."

Marta melted into Aaron's arms with a choked sob.

"You're safe."Aaron whispered once more as he turned to look at the henchman's still unconscious form.

* * *

"Are you sure the man Byer hired won't report us?"Marta asked the next day as they sailed to one of the northern islands.

Aaron nodded as he reached with his free arm and pulled Marta close tucking his arm around her shoulders.

"I paid him well."Cross commented. "Almost all we had left but it was worth it. Plus with what Byer paid him he's set for awhile."

"It's just sad that this project turned so many good people against the values they once stood for."Shearing said softly as she rested her head on Cross's shoulder.

"They made their choices."Aaron replied as he turned forcing Marta to raise her head and meet his gaze. "And you have a choice to make too."

Marta blinked in surprise. "What?"

Aaron swallowed hard as he used his free hand to caress Marta's right cheek. He'd never had anyone in his life like her. He didn't want to lose Marta but Byer had been right. Aaron had put her in the line of fire. Tredstone may have taken the life she'd known but Aaron hadn't given her much choice either. Marta was beautiful and brave she deserved the best life he could give her even if that didn't include him.

"With what I confiscated from Byer…."Cross began quietly. "I can get you a new identity. You can disappear."

"Without you?"Marta asked sadly.

"They'll figure out why Byer died."Aaron explained as he looked back at the ocean to keep their course steady. "They'll keep looking for me…..I'll always be a danger to you and I can't let you get hurt because of me. Not again."

"It's my choice though."Marta replied as she reached over to cover Aaron's left hand that was on the wheel. "When this started you promised I wouldn't be alone. That's what I would be with a new life."

"Marta."Aaron protested.

Shearing shook her head. "Even with the risks I like this life, Aaron. I'd rather take the risks with you than be somewhere alone and constantly afraid. "

Aaron smiled and leaned in to kiss Marta. He had hoped she'd stay but after everything she'd been through he hadn't been sure. Call if fate or luck it was amazing how things worked out The rest of it they'd figure out Marta broke the kiss and Aaron turned his attention once more to the ocean. Marta nestled against Aaron and he draped his free arm around her waist.

"I love you."Marta said quietly.

"I love you too."Aaron replied the words easier to say than he expected. "We'll figure things out."

"I know."Shearing commented as she rested her head once more on Aaron's right shoulder.

end


End file.
